


To the Void

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [13]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghost Joe Hills, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Charles | Grian, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tommy chats with Joe with the dogs, while Grian invites him for an adventure.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262





	To the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> As usual this is a note where I will say that I did not mean to cross any lines, and I am just here to write for my friends.  
> I would love it if everyone enjoys the fic, and I highly encourage a Kudos and Comments.

Tommy followed the older ghost, there’s also a pack of dogs following the both of them. The two ghost handed steaks to feed the canines. Joe is humming a tune, unfamiliar to the younger ghost.

“How are you feeling, Tommy?” Joe asked,

[Im fine]

[what did you talk about with Phil]

There was a long moment of silence before Joe answered,

“We were talking about reviving you,”,

[isn’t that why you became a ghost]

“I became a ghost for a lot of different reasons, and you being one can be reversed,”, the chains hugging Joe chimed as he dipped low to pet one of the dogs, “And I will never regret to do it, I will absolutely do it again,” Joe said, his self resolved as a final will,

“Of course we will only do it if you let us do it, not even Phil can force you, not that he will,”, Tommy walked a few paces away from Joe,

[Ive been dreaming lately]

[my past]

[well the good ones]

“That’s good,”,

[Phil is always in them]

[He seems nice in them]

[It's just that why did I also see him kill Wil]

“I can’t really answer that, but maybe the next time he visits here, you can ask him,”,

[ok]

* * *

“So….. Tommy, would you like to an End Raid with me?” Grian asked, decked out with netherite armor except for the breastplate for it hinders the watcher’s enormous obsidian wings,

“Scar already left earlier to gather some purpur blocks,” the hermit seemed grossed out when he said the block the vex needed,

[alright]

Soon enough the two arrived at the portal.it’s surrounded by honey,

“Huh,”,

[after you old man]

“I am forever seventeen, you’re gonna be older than me next year!” Grian chided, the two slid the gooey stuff, and the void welcomed them with a cold embrace.


End file.
